


Will You Take My Hand?

by TaeFansick



Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Rated Explicit for later chapters.Rick has never believed in soulmates. But when he's confronted with the fact that he has one, what will he do?Would they even want him?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe
Comments: 62
Kudos: 38





	1. Looking In

“Quit asking me stupid ass questions,” Rick grumbled. 

“Come on, it’s a decent question!” Beth insisted. “I need to know if I made some sort of mistake kicking Jerry out. You have to have something!” 

“Sweetie, the concept of soulmates is ridiculous,” Rick scoffed. “Wh-what if your kids heard you asking this shit?” 

“You’re saying in all the years you’ve experimented, you’ve never once been curious if you were meant for someone?” 

Yes, he had. But he didn’t need to tell Beth that it led nowhere. It worked a lot like his alternate reality visor, but all he ever saw was black. Either it just didn’t work- which was unlikely since he was the one who fucking built it- or...soulmates was something that didn’t exist. No one was meant to be with anyone.

“Dad, please. Just this once?” 

He sighed. Saying no to his daughter was never his strong point. 

Oooo

A few hours later, he approached Beth and tossed her a USB. “Here. Plug this into the tv and it’ll-you can see the stuff you wanna see. Maybe.” He strode over and handed her the modified headpiece. “Here, you activate the port on the tv, and the retina scan will find your match or whatever. If you have one. Which you don’t. Because soulmates aren’t real.” 

Beth grinned and happily took the device. “Thank you!” As she slipped on the headset, Summer and Morty became curious and parked on the couch while Rick took the chair. Beth settled in, making sure everything was set. “So, if soulmates do exist...what do I get from it?” 

“What?” Rick snarled. “I made you the fucking device.” 

“Oh!” Summer perked up. “How about if Mom sees her soul mate, we get to see yours?” 

“I’m telling you they aren’t real.” 

“Well then y-you know, you don’t- you won’t have anything to worry about,” Morty teased. 

“...Fine.” 

“So how do we know it works?” 

“You’ll just see whatever they’re doing at that moment.” Rick pulled out his flask, waiting to hear his daughter’s disappointed frustration. Instead he froze to hear surprised gasping. 

“Oh...wow…” Beth grimaced. She hadn’t expected an alien. “Well...They seem...nice…” There were alien limbs playing with some sort of animal she didn’t recognize. They didn’t look violent or anything but...they didn’t do it for her in the looks department. It was a giant green oozing mass for the most part. She gave a strained smile, trying to hide her disappointment. “Well, at least I know…” 

“Your turn, Grandpa!” Summer gloated. 

Rick swallowed from his flask, his mind running around in circles. _Shitshitshitshitshit…_ It worked. That meant soulmates were real and Rick just didn’t have one. That was why he never saw anything… And now his family would have to find out… Eager to get it done with, he grumbled under his breath and put the device on, preparing for a white screen with the error message. 

“A guy?” Morty spoke up, a little surprised. 

“A pretty young guy…” Summer added. “He’s probably closer to Mom’s age.” 

Rick forced himself to look on screen and sure enough there was a young man. Curly hair, dark eyes...He had a larger frame but that was always something Rick found attractive. He was in a clean and spacious home, washing the few dishes in the sink. 

_Wow…_ So this was why Rick didn’t see him all those years ago. He likely hadn’t been born yet! 

“Steven, are you sure you don’t want to come to Little Homeschool?” 

“Wow, now sh-she’s something!” Morty gushed, seeing a large woman speaking to who was-evidently-Steven. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he replied. “I’m just gunna run errands today.” 

“I can pack you a lunch.” 

“Already got it, Garnet. Thanks.” He waved a thermos he slid into a shoulder bag. “Bye.” 

Rick was dumbfounded. He ripped off the headset, making the image leave the screen. 

“Dad, are you okay?” 

Rick ignored his daughter and grandkids to head to the garage, putting up the shields to keep everyone out. He stood in silence, reflecting on what he just saw. A soulmate...He had a soulmate… His soulmate’s name was Steven and he was… 

The man swallowed and pulled out his portal gun.


	2. Observe

Rick stepped out to a much brighter world and found himself comparing it to Steven himself. He didn’t even really know the young man yet and he was already thinking of him as the warmth compared to his own cold nature. 

He moved to walk just out of sight of the young man, staying far enough behind that he could watch and hear but not interact. Oh but how badly he wanted to. He wanted to reach out and touch the curly hair, rest his hand on the small of Steven’s back, have those dark eyes focused only on him… But he stayed far enough away he could observe. How cruel was fate that they matched someone so young and sweet with someone like him? 

“Hey, Stuball!” 

Rick ducked back, watching as Steven approached a man who resembled him. The man had been wrapping a hose up outside a carwash, making Rick hum in thought. At least the guy had a fucking job. Unlike his useless former son-in-law. 

Steven smiled. “Hey, Dad.” 

“Come on and sit! Chat a little with your old man! How are things?” 

Steven did take a seat on one of the lawn chairs beside the man. “They’re okay…” Rick frowned. It sounded like things were indeed not okay. “I’ve been busy, I guess…” 

His dad seemed to also pick up on the hidden distress. “Well, the Gems seem to be doing great at Little Homeschool. Jasper’s even been in and out a few times. That’s good, right?” 

“Yeah.” Steven went quiet. “...Dad, do you ever regret being here? Choosing Mom over your music?” 

Rick listened intently. 

“What?! No, of course not! I loved your mom. And she gave me you! And look at all the great things you’ve done! I’m proud of you.” He looked unsure for a moment. “Do you regret coming back?” 

“I just really thought if I saw enough of all these places I would find...something. I don’t know… Being on the road was great and I met a lot of amazing people. I learned a lot! But...I don’t feel like I really fit anywhere.” Steven deflated. “I guess Gems just need to be around other Gems. Maybe I’m supposed to stay here…” 

“What were you wanting to find?” When Steven offered nothing, the man continued. “Look, when I left home, I didn’t have a plan. I just wanted to play music and had daydreams of being famous. But when I met Rose, it clicked. She was what I had been looking for without knowing I was looking for her. And you’ll have that, too. I know you will.” 

“I thought I had it. But…people don’t like hearing about me being part Gem.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“...Nothing.” Steven stood, forcing a smile. “I need to run some errands. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye!” 

“Ah, okay….I’ll see ya later!” The man continued to watch his son leave, worry etched in his face before he stood and pulled out his cellphone, heading inside. 

Rick hummed, continuing to follow the young man. He hadn’t heard the term Gem in the way Steven appeared to be using it. What did he call the woman before? Garnet? Was it some race that he just hadn’t learned about during his own travels? What could be so bad about it that Steven being a hybrid put people off? Well, observation should answer some of that, right? Not that he cared…

Ooo

Steven ran to a couple of stores, buying an assortment of groceries. Rick noted that while Steven did obviously like snacks and sweets, he was relatively health conscious. He was a little bummed Steven didn’t grab any wafer cookies. Did he just not know how delicious they are? 

Afterwards, Steven stopped to say hello to a few people. He was a welcoming personality, always sweet to people. It made Rick feel guilty with how horrible he was compared to the other. When it approached the late afternoon, Steven approached a pizza shop, the man out front stopping him. 

“Steven! You haven’t been ordering!” The man lightly scolded. “I expected better of you. Coming back and not showing love for a local business!” 

“Ah...Sorry?” 

“I’ll give you one free right now! You come in and I will cook. You will tell me about how my pizza is the best you’ve tasted after all your travels!” He ignored Steven’s weak protests as he drug the hybrid into the shop. 

Rick couldn’t help the soft laugh that tore from his throat at the sight. He settled against the wall of the building he was hiding beside. After watching, he found Steven was far more charming than he expected. The hybrid was kind, gentle….but he also was struggling with his identity. Everyone that interacted with him seemed to love him. 

Rick’s smile faded. All the more reason he can’t actually talk to Steven. He was already in too deep. He hoped if he watched the young man, he could find something that put them more on the same level. But Steven was far too good for him. 

Just like Diane. 

Just like Unity. 

Rick shook his head and portaled back home.


	3. Beth's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short addition while I'm working on the next part! Sorry it's so brief!

Despite popular belief, Beth was a romantic at heart. She may have been short with Jerry more than once due to his needy nature, but when they did have a nice night out, she really did enjoy herself. She knew at one point her own mother and father were happy. She knew deep down her dad wished things worked out. 

And she also knew that her dad needed his soulmate. Now that they all knew that young man existed, Rick needed to admit he wanted to be with him. 

She knew he wouldn't. Rick had been in denial since that day. He was cut off from the rest of the family, secluding himself to the garage and even forbidding Morty from bothering him. 

Which is why she had to take this opportunity.

Rick was currently passed out on the couch, having clearly decided to relax in the living room while Beth was at work and the kids were at school. He had fallen asleep to some interdimensional cable, the murmur of the tv still playing. 

Beth gnawed her lower lip and eased to grab the portal gun from the inside pocket of his lab coat, knowing if she was caught he would never let her hear the end of it. Slowly she eased the device away, letting out a breath she had been holding once she was a few steps back, portal gun now in hand. 

Quietly and quickly, she made her way up the stairs and knocked on her son's door, Morty greeting her with a confused look on his face. 

"Quick, before he wakes up, how do I use this thing?"


	4. A Talk

Beth silently celebrated as she looked around. This had to be the place! She made a mental note to bring a bag or something to carry the portal gun next time as she made her way through the small town, waving at people that gave her confused greetings in return. Apparently they didn't get many people from out of town around there. 

She wandered for a while before getting annoyed, not seeing him anywhere and realizing she had no idea where he lived since Rick ripped off the visor before they saw. 

"Haven't seen you here before." 

Beth turned to see a small purple woman, eyeing her oddly. She smiled. "Oh...Yeah, kinda new to the area. Actually….could you maybe help me? I'm looking for a young man about this tall, dark hair, goes by the name of Steven." 

The other's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Steven? Why do you need to see Steven?" 

"I'm meeting him for my dad." 

"..." The other finally groaned and relented. "Alright. This way. I was heading home anyway." 

"I'm Beth, by the way." 

"Amethyst." She sighed, stretching her arms behind her head. "Can't guarantee he'll be home, but worth a shot. What did you need him for? He hasn't mentioned anything about you." 

Beth avoided the question. "Are you two close then?" 

Amethyst paused. "He hasn't mentioned us once?" 

"Us?" 

"Nevermind…" When they made it to a gorgeous beach house, Amethyst led the way up the stairs, making Beth realize she must live there. Was Steven dating her? 

Upon entering, Amethyst shouted. "YO STEVEN YOU GOT COMPANY!!" 

"Amethyst, please!" A woman at the counter glared. She noted Beth and quirked a brow. "Hello? Who are you?" 

"She's here for Steven, Pearl." Amethyst replied for her. 

"Well...he's likely up in the greenhouse." 

"Oh. I'll show myself there. Thank you for bringing me, Amethyst!" She quickly left, figuring out which way was the greenhouse. 

The inside was full of lush greenery and screamed life. Steven had quite the green thumb it seemed. She wandered, eventually finding him talking to himself softly while watering. 

She beamed. This was it! "Steven!" 

He jumped to a standing position, forcing a polite smile. "Uh...hi? Can I help you?" 

"Yes!" She quickly strode over, excited. "You haven't met me, but I'm Beth Smith and you're my dad's soulmate! And since he's too stubborn to come here himself I wanted to come and get you and bring you to him. See then he couldn't ignore you existing and finally be happy for once-"

Steven's eyes shot open. Soulmate? Those were real?! Garnet had said he would be with someone other than Connie but…"...He knows about me? Why isn't he here then?"

"He insists soulmates aren't real." 

"Then...wait I'm confused. How does he know I'm his then?" 

"Oh I asked him to build something that would show me my soulmate. See, I recently became divorced and I wanted to know love was out there I guess and since it worked for me he lost a bet to wear my himself and then we got to see you. But I know he wont do anything about so-" 

"So he knows who I am and...doesn't want me." Beth froze, seeing a moment of pain cross over the young man's features."I….I have to get back to my plants. It was nice meeting you." He strode past her, disappearing further into the garden and leaving Beth dumbfounded. 

"Oh...okay. Um…Bye, I guess…" She hesitated but ultimately decided to portal home. Maybe Steven was dating the purple girl? But then why was he so hurt by Rick not coming? 

She arrived back in her bedroom with her father patiently waiting at her desk, glaring at her.


	5. Busting Rick's Balls

“Sorry, Mom, he wouldn’t stop tearing up the house looking for it,” Morty apologized over a dinner of takeout. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Beth replied. 

“So what was he like?” Summer asked. 

“Don’t answer that.” Rick ordered. He glared at Beth from across the table, installing a thumb imprint recognition into the portal gun. “You shouldn’t have gone, Beth. I get that you’re struggling to find yourself, but that’s no reason to drag more people into your soulmate obsession.” 

Beth frowned. “Dad, really, if you aren’t going to let me try talking to him again, you could at least go yourself.”

“No.”

“Dad, you didn’t see how hurt he was!” Beth sapped. “When he asked why I was there and not you, I froze! And he immediately assumed it was because you didn’t want him! That he wasn’t good enough!” 

Rick paused. Not good enough? He shook his head, going back to installing the recognition device. 

The family picked up on it. Morty was the one to roll with it. “Hey, if you don’t wanna go see him, you can just check up on him with that thing, right?” 

Summer was quick to play along. “Yes! Then we can see if he’s even thinking about it or if he blew it off!” 

That was how Rick found himself in the living room again, grumbling about how pointless this was though he was anxious to see Steven again. 

The screen lit up, Steven in what looked like a relatively bare bedroom flipping through some sort of book. He was accompanied by a woman Beth recognized as the one who had scolded Amethyst. 

“Steven? Are you alright?” 

“Hm?” He glanced up. “Yeah, I’m fine, Pearl.” He was occupied by his book again, flipping through pages. 

“You haven’t eaten dinner yet. Did you want me to make something?” 

“No thanks.” 

Pearl paused, looking around the room. “How about we take some time to redecorate tomorrow? Fill up your room again?” 

“No thanks.” 

She frowned and sat beside him on the bed, looking over his shoulder. “Your wedding book?” 

“Mhm.” He gave a smile. “It was special being able to plan Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding. I kinda hoped I’d be able to use this to plan my own someday....” 

Rick felt eyes on him at that comment but he kept his eyes on the screen and forced a poker face as he lounged in the chair. Steven wanted to get married? Why? To who?

“...Amethyst told me that woman was meeting you for her father…?” Pearl prodded. 

“Yep. She told me the same.”

“...Aaannnd?” 

“...Pearl, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you think Connie rejected me because I’m a Gem? Because I was just too much?” 

“Steven, no! Just...Connie wasn’t your compliment is all! It happens! Just like your mother and I didn’t compliment each other!” 

“So you believe in soulmates…?” 

She gave a laugh. “Well, I don’t know the idea of souls. Gems are merely a projection of light with mass.” At seeing Steven deflating, she was quick to add more. “But, you are organic! If anyone is the exception, it’d be you!” 

“...Yeah.” He shut the book. 

“...Steven, what happened?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Steven.” 

“...She said I was her dad’s soulmate.” He avoided her gaze, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “He made something that made him able to find me and he just...doesn’t want me.” 

“That can’t be-”

“It is!” He snapped. “He made something...incredible! It’s Connie all over again! With me not being smart enough or experienced enough and...just not enough!” His cheeks were glowing pink in his distress, causing Pearl’s expression to contort in concern. He carelessly tossed the book off to the side. “It was stupid to think I could have a family of my own.” 

“You have us! And Greg and the Diamonds...We’re all here!” 

“...I’m going for a walk.” He stood, quickly heading down the stairs to head outside onto the beach. 

Rick pulled the device off. 

“See?! I told you!” Beth scolded him. “Look how hurt he is! You have to see him!” 

“He’s only hurt because he’s going through some other stuff and it makes this seem bigger than it is.” Rick was saying the words but his chest felt hollow. He took out his flask to occupy himself. “Trust me, once we met he’d realize how ridiculous it is.” 

“So guess you should meet him then so he can see-get that he doesn’t wanna be with you then. A-and move on, huh?” Morty suggested. 

“Yeah, might as well rip it off like a band-aid,” Summer added. 

“Fuck that. Let’s go to Blitz and Chips! Arcade fun, huh?” 

“Nope.” Morty rejected. 

Rick’s eyes narrowed. “What? Why not?” 

“Until you talk to Steven, forget the-no more Rick and Morty adventures, Rick,” the teen explained. 

Rick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What?!” 

“Nice,” Summer praised her brother, fist bumping him. “Goes for me, too, Grandpa. Have fun being lonely till you make up with Steven.” They both left to retreat to their rooms, Beth smiling at her kids working together. 

Rick grit his teeth together. “Those fucking kids! FINE! I DON’T NEED YOU LITTLE FUCKERS ANYWAY!” 

“Just grow up and see him, Dad.” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

Rick snapped. “Because I’m the one not good enough!” He barked at her. “I’m the one who’s gunna mess up and make him wish he had anyone else! I’m fucking old, Beth! I work in a fucking garage and I get hunted by pissed off bounty hunters on a weekly basis! He doesn’t fucking need it!” 

Beth grinned. “You care about him! You want him to like you and you’re afraid you’ll be hurt instead of being the one doing the hurting!” 

“Weren’t you fucking listening?!” 

“Yeah, and all I heard was you’re afraid of being open with someone else. Dad, he’s your soulmate. Don’t you want to try? If not for yourself, don’t you think he deserves to know who you are?” 

“...” 

“At least explain to him in person why you don’t think it would work. Don’t let him think he’s not good enough.” 

“...Fine.” 

“Really?” 

“Well if you’re gunna fucking break my balls over it, I don’t have much choice, do I?!”


	6. Meeting

Rick held off portaling back. If anyone asked him it wasn’t because he was nervous or anything, but that was in fact a large part of why he hadn’t yet. Beth took advantage of the time being optimistic, turning Jerry’s old den into a bedroom. 

When her kids found her trying to pick out color schemes and she simply smiled asking “which do you think Steven will like” they hopped on board quickly and helped her set everything up. They all knew that if Steven did come with them, he would likely not be allowed in Rick’s living space under the house any time soon and they wanted him to feel at home. They added some beach themed items such as large shells and canvas pictures of various ocean views, hoping it would make things easier. They also made sure to add a nice desk to work at and a small flatscreen television and blu ray player set on the dresser by the bed. It wasn’t until they got further into filling the space that they realized they didn’t know much about his hobbies yet and so kept it simple by adding some basic supplies. 

A few days later, that was where Rick found them, with Summer touching up the bed and Morty putting in an air freshener while Beth looked over their work. 

“What is this?” He grumbled. 

“It’s Steven’s room,” Beth replied easily. “I wanted him to have a space he could call his own when you’re being difficult.” 

Rick blinked in surprise. “That’s...pretty nice of you.” He scanned over the room. It was pretty generic, but hopefully Steven accepted it. Accepted him. Not that he should! Steven should wise up and realize he’s too good for Rick! He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Oooo

When they arrived, Rick turned to his family to give a quick rundown before a large crash was heard. Rick and Beth instinctively covered the kids as they tried to figure out what was happening. 

"Are we interrupting?" A loud and clear voice rang out. 

The family ducked down as a ship in the shape of a woman's torso lowered. 

Steven stood next to the women the family had seen before, Pearl groaning. "I'm getting really tired of playing nice with the Diamonds." 

"They're family, Pearl. Mom's family. We can't just blow them off." 

"Sure we could," Garnet replied. 

Steven sighed as the Diamonds emerged, revealing three very big women. "Hey, White. Yellow. Blue. What's up?" 

"No hello for me?!" A stretch of pink flew down from White's shoulder, posing in front of the group. 

"Hey, Spinel." 

"Well you don't sound very enthused…" 

"We just wanted to visit," Blue spoke up, her voice gentle. "We feel like we haven't seen you in ages!" 

"It's been a couple of weeks," Steven corrected, sounding tired. 

"We thought if we came to Earth perhaps we could assist our former courts with our new abilities," Yellow expanded. "I would like to see some of these former corruptions with smaller horns or less….discoloration." 

"If you wanna help with Little Homeschool that's great but classes are done for today." 

"Well," White looked disappointed but not defeated. "We can wait on the ship in the meantime-" 

"Actually, Steven has a very important appointment and he cannot be disturbed." Garnet adjusted her visor, looking ready to get rid of these other women. 

"What? I do?" 

"Yes. And it isn't something we'll be able to help with. Any of us. We would get in the way. So perhaps in a week or so a visit would be better." 

Steven looked lost but shrugged. "Um….Okay? Guess we'll have to rain check." 

The three women looked devastated. "But, Steven-" 

"Oh what a shame! We look forward to your next visit!" Pearl practically sang. 

Once the women did eventually go back into their ship, the family saw Garnet place a hand on Steven's shoulder and speak to him quietly while Pearl and Amethyst went inside. 

"What do you think she's telling him?" 

She placed a kiss on his forehead, something sparkling about it and Steven's eyes lighting up. "We'll be inside if you need us," she assured, leaving him alone. 

Rick was done with it, barely waiting for the screen door to close before he strode out from hiding. "Well wasn't that eventful. You're pretty-pretty popular, ya know?" 

Steven didn't reply but looked relaxed as Rick approached. A small smile played across his lips as if he was waiting for something. 

Rick looked to where the ship left and scoffed. "S-so your mom was pretty big huh?" 

"About eight feet when she was with my dad." 

"Hm." 

Steven stepped closer, stopping when they were half a foot apart. "This is the part where you tell me why you didn't want to see me before." 

Rick stiffened, finally locking eyes with the young man and regretting it. Those dark eyes were full of hope and love Rick didn't deserve. "...You know who I am." 

"I don't know your name. Garnet only gave me a brief look." 

"Look?" 

"She has future vision. And she let me see you." He looked past Rick's shoulder where the family was still hiding. "And your family." When they stood where they could be seen, realizing there was no point in hiding, he looked back to Rick. "...Am I that disappointing?" 

"What?" Rick snapped. "You're the one who should be angry, alright?! Not me! I-I-I'm old and bitter and- You know, an alcoholic! Ask my family! I'm a fucking asshole and I left my own kid behind. I don't fucking have attachments! There are a million universes where I have more kids!" 

Steven wasn't fazed. "What about me?" 

Rick paused. "What?" 

"Is there more than one me?" 

Rick opened his mouth, realizing he had in fact never seen Steven-any version of Steven-anywhere. "No...No! So the soulmate thing must be bullshit!" He grinned, relieved. "Yep, only one of you. After all, love is just a chemical that forces you to want to breed." 

"Really? Ruby and Sapphire love each other and they don't have that chemical. Gems aren't organic. " 

"Oh snap!" Morty laughed. 

Rick ignored him, still confused as to why this kid hasn't told him to fuck off yet. "So you wanna breed with an old fuck? Is that what you're saying?" 

"I don't know," Steven admitted. "I don't know anything about you. I just know you're as nervous as I am." He shrugged. "We're both new to this. All we have to decide right now is if we want to try or not." 

There was silence, the family nervous. 

Rick shifted his stance, avoiding eye contact. "...You have any hobbies?" 

"I play music. Guitar and ukelele mostly. Some piano." 

"I used to play in a band myself. I was the rocker type." 

Steven smiled. "That's how my parents met! My dad put on a concert and my mom saw him there." 

Rick relaxed a little. "I'm a...scientist. Inventor. I make a lot of weird and dangerous shit." 

"Your daughter told me that's how you found me." He looked bashful. "I'm not really smart myself. I never went to school." 

"School isn't a place for smart people anyway." Rick gave the assurance without realizing it, blushing when Steven gave him a grateful look. He cleared his throat. "Well I think this is a terrible idea and you should get it out of your head but my family seems to really like you. Made you a room and everything. If you want it." 

Steven lit up, literal stars in his eyes. "You made me a room? In your home?" 

"Like I said, if you want it." 

Steven wanted to hug the man but got the impression the man was embarrassed enough. "...Can I grab some things?" 

"Sure, yeah." 

"Do you want to come inside?" 

"I'll wait out here. My grandson already has a boner for that...uh...Garnet?" At Steven's hum in confirmation, Rick shrugged. "I'll uh...be here, okay?" 

"It's Universe by the way. My last name." 

"....Rick. Rick Sanchez." 

At that, Steven gave a nod and went inside, muttering he'd be right back. 

Rick let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and dropped to the sand, sitting there groaning at his idiocy.


	7. Bet

Rick was eventually dragged inside by his grandkids. Garnet was sitting on the couch lounging with Amethyst, neither of them doing anything in particular. Amethyst spotted Beth and perked. “Whoa, it’s you again!” 

“Where’s Steven at?” Rick interrupted, bored. 

“Thought he was making a mistake being with you,” Morty teased. “Y-you know you sound pretty eager-pretty excited now, Rick,” 

“He’s upstairs packing a few things,” Garnet replied. 

“So, wait, Steven is leaving again?” Amethyst asked, sounding worried. 

“I’m sure he’ll want to come back soon,” Rick stated, hating himself for being so sure Steven would eventually hate him. 

“That’s entirely up to you,” she replied evenly. 

Steven came back down, holding only a small duffle bag, Pearl following him. 

“Steven, please, think this through! You just got back! What about Little Homeschool? What about Connie?” 

Steven ignored her, approaching Rick. “Okay, ready.” 

The question escaped Rick before he could help it. “Is that all you’re bringing?” At Steven’s nod, Rick shrugged and pulled out his portal gun. “Alright then.” He shot the portal home open, Summer and Morty going through first with Beth following. Rick gestured for Steven to go ahead, the hybrid giving a wave to his family before stepping through. 

When he emerged on the other side, he found himself in a new home, Rick appearing behind him. “Wow, this is lovely!” He gushed. He saw all the knick knacks gathered over the years, the family photos, the backyard through the sliding door. It was dark out here but he would have a chance to see it tomorrow. 

Beth smiled. “Well, thank you!” He really was a sweet kid. “Do you want us to show you the house?” 

“Sweetie, it’s late. M-maybe he should set up in his room?” 

Beth snickered. “Sure, Dad. Maybe you should take him up? I have to...go over the kids homework with them anyway,” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed. “...Sure.” He gestured awkwardly to the stairs for Steven. “After you.” 

Steven's heart hammered as he made his way up the stairs. He noted the way Rick smelled as he passed him, the way his feet feel behind his own. Rick's legs were so long he took his time, going several steps at once. Steven swallowed. His soulmate was so tall compared to him. And while only human he still managed to be intimidating. Maybe it was due to his intelligence or experience … 

"Did you also invent that thing that brought us here?" 

"The portal gun? Yeah. Every Rick learns how to make that eventually. "

His soulmate was incredibly smart. "So there's more than one of you?" 

"Yep."

"But only one me." 

"...You were just unlucky I guess." He led Steven to a door towards the end of the hall, listing off the other doors on the way. "Morty. Summer. Yours. Right across from you is Beth and before her the bathroom. But you do have a bathroom in here. I made sure." 

"Thank you." Steven meant it. When he saw the space, he smiled. "I still can't believe you did this for me." 

"I didn't. Beth and the kids did." 

"Where's your stuff?" 

"I'm in the garage. I have a bunker below." 

Steven set his bag down on the bed, disappointed. "Oh...Well I could go down there then-" 

"Look." Rick cut him off. "The only reason you're here is to realize I'm not right for you and leave. You don't need to be cozy with me to get that. I'm not a romantic so any ideas of dancing or jackets on puddles or some shit get it out of your head."

"...I don't care about romance. I just want to get to know you." 

"No, you don't." 

"What about a bet?" 

Rick rose a side of his brow. "What?" 

"A month. If you still don't feel comfortable with me here, I'll leave. But if you start to care about me, you have to admit we're meant to be together. You have to try. Deal?" 

"You'll run for the hills by then." 

"From what Beth tells me, you haven't been having a lot of luck making bets lately." Steven smirked. "I know soulmates are far fetched, but I believe in your work. And it showed you me." 

Rick growled. That was so fucking...cute! "Fine. If I win, you not only leave, but you have to give me the best bj I've had in years." Because fuck if he was not going to get anything out of this. 

When Steven blinked in confusion, Rick was floored. "What's a bj?" 

What? "Ya know, a blow job." 

Steven still stood there, looking lost. "A what?" 

"....You have male sex organs right?" At the young man nodding, Rick continued. "So you know what it is to blow someone, yeah?" 

"Blow...air?" 

Rick's eye twitched. Oh god! Was he-? "Have you not done anything sexual? Ever?!" 

"Connie and I kissed now and then." 

Holy fucking shit. Rick blushed, coughing. That...He hadn't had a virgin in years! He figured there was an age where a girl or young man shouldn't come to you to help you with that, but now here he was with what was meant to be his soul mate and he was the one meant to show Steven sex?! "G-Goodnight!" He turned on his heel leaving. 

Steven made a mental note to ask about that later.


	8. In the Family

Steven awoke early, eager to get used to a new life in a new home. He made his bed, cleaned up himself to look presentable for the day and head downstairs, the early morning light barely breaking through. He knew Rick would come around eventually, Garnet’s vision still in mind. She had given her assurance that there wasn’t a future she saw where it didn’t occur, much like his proposal to Connie. So he was determined to meet the man halfway. 

He admired the backyard, taking a moment to step out onto the grass. The surrounding neighbourhood was still quiet, the occasional echo of a passing car breaking the silence. He looked about, noting a small garden and remnants of what looked like a beekeeping home, no sign of life from within. 

Heading back inside, he quietly moved to the kitchen, noting the door that he assumed must have led to the garage. He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of the scientist and got to work making breakfast for the family. 

Ooo

Rick didn’t come out for breakfast. Steven did have a chance to get to know the rest of the family during the meal, Summer complimenting him by taking a picture of her plate for her social media. He was disappointed, but made a plate for the man, setting it in the microwave with a note on the counter. 

Steven wanted to talk about their new situation, but he also knew that he couldn’t mope around. He was being welcomed into a new home and he had to prove he wouldn’t be a burden to the family. And so he grabbed his wallet and phone- making sure to add his cell number on the note for Rick- as well as the book Morty left behind on the breakfast table. The teen said something about a test so he’d be needing it today, right? 

Ooo

Morty was freaking out. He rummaged through his bag and cursed, muttering to himself about what an idiot he was. He was trying to do well this year! He wanted to prove he wasn’t an idiot and then he forgets his study sheet right before the text?! They were even allowed to use a notecard this time! There should be no reason to fail! 

He groaned. Maybe he could make a new notecard quick...If his study sheet wasn’t in the damn book!! He slammed his head into the locker, groaning. He could try and call Rick, but he knew the man would blow him off. 

And now he had a welt growing on his head. Perfect. 

“There you are!” 

Morty jumped, looking over to see Steven. “Steven? H-hey, what are you doing here?” 

“You left your book at the house,” Steven explained, offering it. 

Morty grinned. He was saved! “Oh wow! Thank you! I would’ve-I’d of been dead without this! Thanks!” He took the book and hugged it, thanking things for finally working out for him. 

Steven frowned. “What happened? You’re hurt!” 

Morty reached up, flinching when he felt the welt was progressing further than he expected. “I-it’s nothing, I was just...Ya know, being stupid…” 

Steven scowled. “You can’t walk around in pain all day.” He kissed his index and middle finger before resting it on the wound, the welt disappearing. “There. Better, right?” 

“Yeah….” Morty rubbed the previously hurt spot. “You have healing powers?” 

“Yep. My spit mostly...But I didn’t think you’d want me to directly kiss your head while you’re in school. I’ve figured out that’s something people get embarrassed about.” 

“Jeeze, thanks, this is really nice of you…” He would have to chew Rick’s ass for not being kinder to Steven when he saw him next. “I better get to class. See you at home?” 

“Sure thing. Good luck on your test!” 

Morty grinned, watching Steven leave before gathering the rest of his stuff for class. 

“Hey, Morty,” 

“Hey, Jessica!” He beamed, feeling a lot better about life. 

“Who’s your friend? He looks a little too old to be a student,” 

“Oh, that’s Steven. He-he’s sort of dating my Grandpa Rick. He was just here to get me my math book I forgot. F-for the test, ya know?” 

The redhead smiled. “Well that was nice of him. Hey, since you have your stuff, do you want to study together during lunch?” 

“Yes! Yes, that would be great!” Now he really owed Steven. 

Steven hummed to himself absent mindedly as he strode down the hall to leave the school. There had to be something that he was able to do in this town. He wasn’t exactly smart like Beth or Rick and he wasn’t attending classes like Summer or Morty...He couldn’t just sit at home all day. He wanted to be useful and productive.

“You can’t quit like this! Whatever happened to two week notice!” 

Steven paused. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but something told him it was best to do it just this once. 

“Well thanks a lot! Really made my day!” A phone slammed and he heard the man groan. “Now where am I gunna find a new music teacher?” 

Steven lit up and knocked gently on the door. 

Ooo

Rick was screwed. He already knew that. As soon as he tasted Steven’s cooking, he was doomed. 

Alone in the home, he heated up the plate Steven left behind, finding it to be more than enough food but already knowing he was going to scarf down every bite. He relaxed onto the couch, kicking his feet up onto the table and happily groaning around each bite. 

He really didn’t deserve the kid. 

Speaking of, where was he? Rick eyed the note again and gave in. He didn’t have a cell phone- having it shattered in his pocket while he was off planet-and grabbed the house phone. He continued to scarf down food while he called. 

When Steven picked up, Rick froze. He thought kids just let it go to voicemail these days. “Steven?”

“Hey, Rick!” The hybrid sounded so excited. 

“Where are you?” He tried sounding put off having to check on him, but he knew he just sounded worried. 

Thankfully Steven didn’t call attention to it. “I was dropping off the math book Morty forgot. And good thing, too, because it turns out the school needed a new music teacher.”

Rick nearly choked. “You? You’re teaching music?”

“I’ve taught it to Gems plenty of times. Teaching it to kids who already know what music is will be way easier! I’m going to stop by the store and get some stuff. Do you want me to grab anything? I know we already need milk and more dish soap.” 

“Wafer cookies. Not chocolate.” 

Steven laughed at that, making Rick’s heart flutter. “Okay. I’ll see you when I get back to the house.”

“Alright...Um, s-see ya then.” Rick hung up, dizzy from hearing Steven’s excitement. “Oh my god, he’s so cute…” He then laughed out loud. “Oh my god! He’s here not even a day and has a job!” He grabbed the phone again, calling Jerry to rub in that the other was still unemployed.


	9. Connection

Steven hummed happily, glad his money worked in this universe. When he arrived back at the house, he noticed Beth’s car was still gone, the garage door open to reveal Rick’s workshop. Nervous, he took a breath and approached the man as he worked. “Hey, Rick,” he greeted. 

Rick cleared his throat and waved Steven over. “Hey, c-come’mere a second,” 

Steven eagerly obeyed, looking over Rick’s shoulder at a screen. “What are you working on?” 

“So r-remember how you asked if there was more than one of you? A-and I thought it was because soulmates were bullshit?” 

“I recall that, yes,”

“Well see all these squares? Th-those are universes I’ve checked on. See the-the blue dots are where a version of me exists and that pink one? That pink one is you.” 

Steven’s eyes widened. “I’m in every one.”

“Y-yeah, well I contacted the Ricks of those universes and they hadn’t believed in soulmates either. S-so they hadn’t met any of them yet. But uh...Yeah, your existence is consistent.” 

“So how many of them am I Steven and how many am I-”

“Nora?” At Steven’s eager nod, Rick shrugged. “Nine times outta ten, you’re Steven.” 

“So...Are those Ricks going to meet their Stevens?” 

“Maybe.” He swiveled his chair around, meeting Steven’s gaze. “...For the record, I think all of those Stevens are too good for any Rick.” 

“...Well, I think they’d be happy to know their Ricks,” Steven replied. He blushed under the scrutiny and reached into one of the reusable bags he carried back. “Um...I got your wafers. I think...I mean I asked someone to make sure it was right.” He handed the boxes to Rick who smiled and accepted them. 

“You never had wafer cookies?” 

“Nope. Never heard of them.” 

“Well, here, have some.” He opened the pack, handing a few to the hybrid. He watched in anticipation, beaming when Steven gave a hum of approval and took a second bite. “Good, right? Th-they’re a favourite of mine,” 

“I’m glad you shared this with me.” 

“You’re the one that bought em.” They both knew that wasn’t what Steven meant, but the hybrid mercifully didn’t press it. “So...music teacher, huh? Gunna deal with those brats all day?” 

“At least they won’t address me as ‘My Diamond’ and do that dumb salute,” Steven laughed, imitating the movement. 

“H-hey, I kinda like it,” Rick teased, mimicking the movement. “Why My Diamond?” 

“My mom was Pink Diamond. She faked her shattering to become Rose and Rose gave up her form to make me.” 

“So that’s why you play nice with those other Diamonds. I gotcha.” 

“So how many Ricks are there?” 

“Where to start with that?” He groaned. “Y-ya know, Morty and I, we could take you on some of our adventures. Y-you could see some of it for yourself. If you want.” 

“I’d like that.” He tucked a curl back, nervous but happy. “Why are you suddenly...okay with this?” 

“Morty mighta threatened not to talk to me if I didn’t come around.” Steven snickered at that, encouraging the man to continue. “A-and I guess I shouldn’t be such an ass. Y-you’ve been pretty great. And my family likes you. I still think you should run for the hills, but if you aren’t going to...I mean I wouldn’t be mad about that…” 

The half-Gem smiled, taking in the man before him. “...So, you said you were in a band? Do you still have any of your stuff for me to practice with?”

“Fuck yeah I do.”


	10. A Moment of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update. life is chaos and I'll do longer and more frequent updates soon

_Blowjob  
Noun_

_An act of oral sex performed on a man._

Okay well that explained a little. Oral he knew, so that simplified it as a sex act done with his mouth. Steven shrugged, sliding the dictionary back into place on the shelf. 

“Hey, Steven,” Morty greeted, coming down from his room. “You’re up already?” 

“Good morning. Breakfast is on the table.” He gave a smile to the young teen as he headed back to the kitchen. At least he had a chance to look it up before he was left confused again. He tried asking Rick about it again and he was pretty sure the scientist just pretended not to hear him before retreating to the garage after dinner. Though he had yet to emerge for breakfast. 

Morty helped himself to serving up his plate from the spread on the table, unsure how to start the conversation as Steven removed the apron his family never really bothered wearing. “So...How’s your morning so far?” 

“Pretty slow. It’s been a while since I’ve taught music so I’m a little nervous.” 

“Is that what you were looking for? Music books?” 

“No, Rick told me about something I didn’t know what it was and he didn’t want to explain for some reason so I looked it up.” 

“Sounds like Rick,” Morty grumbled around a bite of toast, rolling his eyes. “What was it?” 

“Blowjobs.” 

Morty almost choked. “Wh-what?!” 

Steven’s brow furrowed, not understanding the younger man’s reaction. “What?” 

“What was Rick bringing that up for?!” 

“Do you know what it is?” The question was without malice, full of pure curiosity. “I’d never heard of it before he said it.” 

Morty’s face was aflame. “Um...m-maybe don’t tell people at school you don’t know about that stuff.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Just...Buncha jerks there, ya know? J-just don’t talk to them about that stuff.” 

“Morty...Are you being bullied at school?”

“What? No!” Morty shook his head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. Sure, he got picked on, but he wouldn’t say anyone went out of their way to kick his ass like they used to. 

Steven didn’t pry further but made a mental note to check in on Morty and Summer in between classes to see how they were. When Rick appeared from the garage, he was immediately distracted by the way the man seemed already on top of his tasks for the day, looking like he’d been up for hours. He opened his mouth to greet the man but was unsure if it was welcome. Was Rick not a morning person? He hadn’t been around the previous morning… He internally cursed himself, taking a long sip of orange juice as he kept glancing over to Rick grabbing his own drink without a hello to the people at the table just yet. 

They had been okay yesterday evening, but that didn’t mean much, did it…? Rick was his soulmate. They were supposed to be able to talk without all this tension, right? But what if he annoyed Rick? What if the scientist decided Steven was too dumb to talk to? Was he only being nicer because Steven found a job so he wouldn’t be around? He began to get nervous to the point that his face began to glow pink, something that was noticed by Morty as he curiously eyed Steven.

The teen saw how Steven kept looking over to Rick who was cluelessly grabbing orange juice, looking worked up. Morty wondered a little if that’s how he looked when he was trying to find an ice breaker to greet Jessica with. 

Rick saw the glowing when he approached the table but opted not to call attention to it. “You made breakfast again.”

“Yes.” 

“Looks good.” He helped himself to making up a plate, glancing and seeing the pink was subsiding a bit. _Must be stress related._ He sat down by Steven and across from Morty, taking a bite of eggs and moaning happily. “Really fucking good,” he praised. When the pink disappeared almost entirely at that and Steven visibly relaxed, Rick mulled over how to discuss that later. “Excited to start teaching?” 

Morty blinked. Was Rick seriously asking someone other than his mom about their morning? 

“Yeah. I mean, I’m nervous, too. I’ve only ever taught Gems.” 

“Hey, if you wind up not liking it, there’s no shame in exploring other options,” Rick replied with a shrug. “There’s other stuff you can do here.” 

Steven smiled. Other stuff he could do here...So Rick was getting used to the idea of him staying? “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.” 

“I’m always right.”


End file.
